


When the Stars Died

by selim_nagisokrov



Category: Medabots
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selim_nagisokrov/pseuds/selim_nagisokrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Ikki were married for the sake of their parent's companies. A relationship bloomed with lust ended in one-sided love and Ikki in the arms of another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Stars Died

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots

The first time Henry met his husband/wife was at the little boy's mother's funeral. The boy was dressed in his best kimono with the traditional black sash on his upper arm. And he was crying. Henry remembered that so well because he sat next to the little boy and asked if he was going to be all right. Ikki. Ikki had responded that he wanted his mommy back to protect him. Protect him from who, to this day Henry hadn't the vaguest idea, but that day, six years ago, Henry agreed to protect the boy from all harm.

Perhaps that was how they wound up married, an arrangement done by their fathers to merge their two respectable companies. Henry was so pleased when he took his new wife's hand, kissing each finger as the aging Buddhist monk asked them if they both wanted this wedding. With no hesitation, they had said 'yes,' as afterwards, their lives together started.

Along with college, twenty-two year old Hikaru "Henry" Agata also worked as vice CEO of his father's company. He worked on a tight schedule that just seemed to fit. Sometimes, long before the alarm clock would sound, Ikki Agata would pull out of bed to make them both breakfast and a boxed lunch. Afterwards, Ikki would wake Henry just before his alarm clock sounded. They'd shower together, nothing kinky because the sixteen year old was under careful observation by his high school, before joining each other for breakfast.

Sometimes Henry thought the love that was between them when they said their vows was long since gone. The last time they had made love was four months after their wedding. Six months ago. Now, they were just like roommates that had to share the same bed. Even when they talked there was no affection. Ikki would bring his miso soup towards his lips, tasting it cautiously. "I'm going to be studying with Koji after school."

Henry's gaze may have faltered, but not for very long. "Don't stay too long. We have a ceremonial dinner over at your father's mansion. We're expected to appear arm and arm." He would look like a stallion, showing off his trophy wife who just happened to have been dropped off by a smug Koji because the other had received some just before coming. From Henry's wife, of all people. He hoped that maybe his worded hint would prevent Ikki from having intercourse with the heir of Karakuchi Industries just before the big dinner, but he doubted Ikki would understand what he meant.

Because Ikki wasn't aware he knew all about Koji. As if somehow Henry was unaware of the love bites that lined his lover's neck, and the limp the boy would have every weekend. "So, would you try to stop by the office, and we'll leave together."

"Okay. I'm going to be going. I have clean-up duty." He started towards the door, picking up his school marked book bag.

"The office, Ikki." Henry repeated, but he was sure it met deaf ears. Part two of his day was to clean up the breakfast mess that Ikki would leave. Usually when he did his chores, Henry would ask himself where did he go wrong with his life to end in a position he hated with a passion? Putting the dishes in the dishwasher, he promised to start it before he went to bed that evening as he made it towards the door

Henry's mornings always started with his classes at the college. Before he'd stop by the office to see what needed to be done. By lunch, when he'd break open the bento made for him; he'd wonder if the already delicious food would taste better if made with love. Some of his friends would surround him, wanting bits and pieces of the beautiful meal, but Henry wouldn't let them. This was something Ikki still gave him, even if it weren't the boy's heart. Why bother? Henry chewed the food in contemplation.

Once classes were over, Henry stopped by his sky apartment complex to dress for the party before starting off in the direction of his father's majestic corporation. Tired, he stood outside his car for what seemed forever, waiting patiently for Ikki. His clock chimed five and still no sign of his spouse. At that point, Henry found himself becoming frustrated as he stormed to the front desk and demanded, "Has Ikki gone upstairs at any point of the day?"

"No, Agata-sama, your wife hasn't been in all day." The woman stepped back as the college student grumbled under his breath. Pulling out his cell, Henry tried the boy's phone. No surprise it went straight into voicemail.

"If he comes here looking for me, I went along to the party." He stormed out of the building to his car, not concerned for an answer.

At the party, he was unsurprised when people had asked him where his  _loving_  wife was, and Henry found himself taking it like a man. "He had some homework to do. There's no reason for him to fall behind in his classes." Ikki  _had_  said once upon a time that he was behind in his class work, but Henry knew the truth. Apparently Kakakuchi's son wasn't at the gathering either. Damn it, Ikki. Henry approached his father-in-law awkwardly. He knew the questions that would arise from the man about the disappearance of his son, but none came as the man rolled his eyes impatiently. It was no concern to the parents; the boys had merged their flourishing companies together. Their taboo marriage had made profits skyrocket. There wasn't to be any love between the boys, just business.

But Henry was in love with the child to whom he had asked the simple question of 'are you all right?' six years ago. It burned his soul that the love would never be returned to him, but to another company's son who was just now arriving to the party with a chaotically dressed Ikki at his side. "Classes ran a little late." Koji explained. "I offered Agata-san a ride on my way." Henry snorted as he approached the couple, mainly his wife.

"Ikki." He kept his voice leveled out.

The small teen smiled sweetly and latched himself onto Henry's arms. "I'm sorry I didn't call, but you know how it is. No cell phones in class."

Lies. Henry shook his head. He lived in a world of lies for people that didn't even care. Had this been any other day, he would (could) laugh it off and agree to what the boy said so they could remain together in their temple of dishonesty. But today the young vice president couldn't control himself as he ripped the ring from his finger and slammed it (and his fist) into his wife's chest. "I don't love you anymore. The divorce papers will be arriving within a week, get out of my life."

He didn't wait to see the looks on the people's faces around them. He knew the bewilderment that flooded the room just as he knew of the winning smirk that folded onto Koji's face for having won the greatest prize of them all. Hands on his chest, Ikki ran forward toward Henry, grabbing his soon to be ex's arm. "I don't understand-"

"I know about you and Koji." Henry said matter-of-factly.

The small child sniffled pitifully, his head dropped on his chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "but what do you want me to do? I love Koji…"

There was nothing the boy could do that would change his mind, but Henry couldn't help but say, "Denounce your love for him here. In front of all these people."

"I can't…" Ikki whispered.

"Did you ever love me?"

Shaking his head, Ikki sobbed. "No. You were my best friend though!"

Taking his leave, Henry could here himself whisper, "I wanted to be more." And he knew as the doors to the party closed, and his wife's sobbing face was left, that he'd damned himself and his father's company. For final effect, since he ruined everything else, he whispered out, "Damn you, Ikki."


End file.
